


Till Death Do Us Part

by Chidori95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death In Dream, Clone Wars, Fourth Shinobi War, Heavy Angst, Light Romance, M/M, Melancholy, Original Character Death(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Tears, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chidori95/pseuds/Chidori95
Summary: Fourth Shinobi war had ended. Naruto and Sasuke were able to defeat Kaguya and their ending was almost perfect if not for the unexpected turns of events. They say till death do us part but that wasn't it for them because for them even death was unable to separate them yet what if it was the life they wanted?





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hate angsty stuff but well whatever. I had to write this and it's not often that I get the inspiration to write short stories. But still I hate sad endings with a passion. So yeah whatever.
> 
> Pairing: SN
> 
> Beta: HeartSNS

It happened in a matter of seconds. It didn't take much time yet everything ended that very moment.

 

Sakura has yelled loudly from a far corner, her eyes widening, her breath short…

 

Kakashi looked like he was made to see that painful scene from years ago again... Was it mangekyou? It sure felt like a nightmare...

 

They had won.. Haven't they? How the hell does something like this actually happen then?  
Naruto and Sasuke had defeated Kaguya! They have done it all... After a long bloodied battle they had won. Then how? Why?

 

Somehow air itself had stilled and it felt as if things had stopped moving...

 

As if no living thing was left in the world...

 

As if no one in the battle field was breathing anymore...

 

Just one question... How? Why? What went wrong?

\----->>>>

The fight was on full force when they were given the opening to finally defeat Kaguya. They were indebted to Obito for giving Kakashi the power to use dual mangekyou sharingan. The opening was small but it was enough for Naruto and Sasuke to attack with all of their might. 

 

Kaguya had tried to get away, if not for Sakura punching her and immobilizing her to go further, she might have. Sakura didn't let her loose and was able to give both her teammates enough time to initiate the seal given to them by the Sage of Sixth Path, Hogromo Otsutsuki. 

 

Naruto and Sasuke succeeded in extracting the tailed beasts from her body. She was even made to spit out Madara yet...

 

Somehow no one felt the happiness..

 

It felt as if the more closer to victory they were, the black clouds were thickening more and more...

 

Giving a foreboding feeling of something even more sinister over the battle they had won...

 

Something more bloodied than in seeing their comrades dying...

 

The feeling of losing something way too precious...

 

Somehow the air was thickening more and more and the stench of blood was all Sakura could smell...

 

Just blood in her mouth..

 

On her uniform..

 

Around her..

 

Yet it wasn't what was making her nauseous...

 

It was something else...

 

Entirely something else...

 

And dear lord how she had hoped she knew what doom was waiting for them...

 

Maybe then...

 

Just maybe she would have stopped it...

 

Maybe...

\----->>>>

Kakashi had felt useless at that moment until his old friend decided to give him a hand and he was thankful the fact...

 

There was no teacher in this world who would want to see their student struggling and battling with death it self.. Fighting with Kaguya was that... They had already faced so much... The Akatsuki.. Zetsu clones... Kabuto... Other underlings and then the tailed beast... But that might not be the worst because next they were made to face Madara... It was as if this fight would never be over... They had already lost so many beloved people... So many yet that was not the end... He knew that they were doomed when he saw that it was now Kaguya whom they were going to fight...

 

Yet he believed...

 

Just believed.. A blind trust in those three people... The most precious people to him.. His family... His beloved students... He remembered the day he had met them for first time...

 

It was such an indescribable feeling to see them here... So powerful... Standing their ground... Protecting and letting their blood out for the people they held dear..

 

So much was lost already... Yet those two...

 

He could see them.. A perfect combination of light and dark... United by their core... Not by something temporary yet they shared the soul...

 

Uchiha Sasuke...

 

Uzumaki Naruto...

 

Haruno Sakura...

 

He wished one thing in his heart that whatever happens, just don't let him see them dying... No more deaths in front of him...

 

Kamisama Onegai...

 

That was the reason he had used his body as a shield to protect Naruto and Sasuke. He had prepared himself to die if not for Obito using Kamui... He was thankful that he was alive but he was prepared to let death devour his bones if it meant seeing those kids live...

 

But seeing as how they were struggling so much he couldn't stay there doing nothing...

 

He was again thankful to Obito for giving him the strength he needed to give his students a small opening..

 

He knew they would take it..

 

He knew of that, that's all they needed...

 

He was content.. so content ...

 

And nothing could prepare him for what happened next...

 

He had felt as if he was thrown from a height and his ribs have just been broken, not letting him breath...

\----->>>>

 

Naruto and Sasuke were done with the sea. They knew what would be next.. They knew that finally, the end was nearing.. Finally, this madness.. This blood bath could be ended.. 

 

Finally the red moon would disappear and no longer will persons be killed... It was over...

 

They were told already how it will end...

 

Kaguya would be sealed...

 

Deceased Kages were going to be sent to pure land..

 

And they would just have to join their hands to end this nightmare...

 

Yet that's not what happened...

 

Just a small mistake..

 

A single miscalculation...

 

Kaguya was sealed.. Yes...

 

Yet the moment Naruto and Sasuke were going to join their hands, an unknown force pushed them apart with a gust of wind and before they knew what was happening all of them saw how... 

 

Naruto's body stilled...

 

Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke were pushed aside yet they saw when slowly Naruto's body faded out of sage mode with a horrified expression on his face they all knew too well..

 

"Are you kidding me?" He softly murmured as he began to fall. Sasuke and the others turned to see a single Zetsu clone poised from throwing a single chakra infused poisoned katana...

 

Before anyone could say a thing Sasuke was on move...

 

"SASUKE KUN! NARUTO!" Sakura had yelled on top of her lungs and in seconds Sasuke was on Naruto's stilled body.

 

A sickening sound of flesh being sliced was heard in the silence. Kakashi had killed the clone, though Sakura vaguely realized the sound she had heard wasn't from that ...

\----->>>>

"N-now *cough* who.. is *pant* the idiot?" Naruto had let out a grin, staring at Sasuke...

 

"Who let.. themselves get caught?" Sasuke's face was sweaty yet when he spoke it was calm and relaxed.

 

"Bas..tard" Naruto coughed again... "Shouldn't.. H've done this.." Naruto tried to regulate his breathing... He could feel Sakura running toward them... He knew she wouldn't be able to do a thing... There was a fucking barrier around him and Sasuke.. Ah damn... Not to mention whatever that sword had in it.. It had stopped Kyuubi from healing him... It was the end...

 

"My body moved..." Naruto understood though... the message in that dark gaze...

 

'I couldn't stop myself...'

 

So he gave a small lazy smile...

 

"Sak'ra chan.. will cry..." Yet the warmth in the eyes said something else...

 

'You chose me? Why?'

 

Sasuke snorted on the open question.

 

"Usuratonakachi..." There was a ghost of smile on Sasuke's lips and Naruto was mesmerized by what he read there.

 

'My heart did. Don't ask me.'

 

Naruto smiled and took a shuddering breath...

 

"We ar' gon'na die.." Naruto grinned... The blood was now slowly started to ooze out of his mouth...

 

'We will be finally together...' 

 

Sasuke did smirk now... His trademark smirk... For the first time Naruto wasn't irritated...

 

"We are..."

 

'Yes, I'm not leaving you.' 

 

Sasuke was bracing himself with both his hands and he was on his knees... He slowly brought his hand closer to Naruto and wiped the oozing blood... It just got smeared more..

 

"I.. wan'ed to eat Ram'n for ... l'st time... Datte-bayo" Naruto's eyes glinted with mirth, sadness poorly hidden and Sasuke rolled his eyes...

 

'I wanted some more time with you. At least one more memory.'

 

"You won't be needing it any more.." Sasuke's voice was strained yet he didn't show how much weaker he was getting...Both knew that the death was inevitable...

 

'We will have plenty of time so don't be sad.'

 

Naruto coughed and wheezed... He wanted to talk but his throat was constricting and his vision was blurring... Sasuke looked pained too and Naruto tried to focus on the blood dripping from Sasuke's mouth... He was suffering..He couldn't speak any more so all he did was to gently nudge Sasuke's other hand with the moon sign in it and Sasuke blinked... He looked at Naruto and nodded...

 

Sakura saw when the white light emitted and they were released from the infinite Tsukoyomi... She cried out... Wailing... Her cries filling the eerie battlefield...

 

That's when she saw... They were back...

 

Yet...

 

Nothing could prepare her what she saw in front of her...

 

Sasuke was laying on top of Naruto...

 

Their hands were entwined...

 

A ghost of content smile on Sasuke's face..

 

Somehow even in death they were still together...

 

Maybe even death didn't have enough power to part them...

 

Not even death…

\----->>>>

Naruto gasped and sat up straight before coughing and rubbing his chest. Sasuke was brought out of his deep sleep and looked over at Naruto, rubbing his eyes. When he saw Naruto drenched in sweat, coughing erratically, every muscle was suddenly alert, and he reached over to rub Naruto’s back before reaching to the night stand to grab the bottled water for Naruto. Once Naruto stopped coughing Sasuke gently placed his hand over Naruto's trembling ones.

 

"Bad dream?" Naruto slowly looked to his side at his fiancé. He bit his lip and nodded. He couldn't help the tears slipping from his eyes and rolling down his tanned cheeks. Sasuke sighed and gathered up Naruto into his arms. He tried to ask his beautiful blond many times about the dream, but he never told Sasuke. He just continued trembling and softly sobbing, therefore Sasuke just held him.

 

"Don't die.." The soft whisper made the raven tighten his hold and he kissed his lover on top of his head.

 

"I won't Naruto. Never. Even death won't be able to separate us." 

 

Sasuke's words made Naruto tremble even more, so he just hid his face in that tone chest mumbling an audible... 'This time let us live God please. Let us live together'

**Author's Note:**

> The End...
> 
> Your thoughts????


End file.
